Dried Roses
by TeiFuya
Summary: POSTED ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT OF MINE THAT I CAN NO LONGER ACCESS! The Shinigami and Demon Butler, The Shinihami wanting him, the Demon Butler wanting nothing to do with him. GrellXSebbi (Finale is to be posted here)
1. Romeo and Juliet

When the red rose falls is when all love is lost between one another. That's when you truly know its not meant to be.

"Sebbi-chan! I bought these BEA-U-TI-FUL roses for you!" I skipped down the hall clanged to a 9 red rose bouquet. I was heading for the tall striking man in the slim fighting butler suit. He turned at my call and his black ash hair swayed to the side. The red pricing eyes of the demon blood flowing through his steaming body was making me go wild. I hoped to see a welcoming smile on his handsome face, but as always that disappointing non-interested face looked back at me. I stopped suddenly and slipped the bright red hair that dangled from my face, behind my left ear. "What's wrong, I got a gift for you." I complained about his face. His hand raised into the air and harshly whacked the bouquet from my shinigami hands.

"Quit it Grell, I've had enough of your erotic tends." The harsh words spilled from his mouth. I looked at the ground in shame, I guess I should have been less rash about my feelings.

"I can't help it. My feelings grow every time I see your face, why can you just feel the same way!" I snapped back, the pain of yelling at him was too much to bear.

"There are plenty of other men that you've taken one look at and thrown yourself at them." Sebastian spoke calmly, almost like he was disappointed.

"Yes, but no matter how beautiful any other man is, my heart only floats for one!" I said still defending my case. I took a step closer hoping he'd look me in the eyes, my fists tightened in eagerness. Why can't I just kiss you now?

"Grell…." His smooth and British voice spoke to me, finally looking at me. His eyes spoke an unreadable tale that I wish I could at least skim through. Sebbi's eyes told me he was sad, disappointed, and maybe a bit of jealousy. I wasn't giving it any thought when I pushed my way in front of him to see those pricing demon eyes. No thought of act hint me when I pushed my way closer to his face so I could press my lips onto his. His lips were softer than I thought as I broke the link between our lips. My arms wrapped over his shoulders.

"My dearest Sebastian, I beg that you give me another chance." I said in a smooth forgiving tone hoping he'd kiss me again, that quick link wasn't enough to satisfy my Shinigami heart.

"Grell…." He quietly called my name again. Please just call me your lady, please, show me you want me more than you're showing. He suddenly began to wiggle free of my grip. I went back to standing as he took a step next to me. "I'd appreciate it if you'd pick up those roses, my Master wouldn't enjoy a mess like that." The harsh words sprouted from those lips I wanted so desperately. I watched him walk away with my blood red coat slightly lagging. I watched as he disappeared into the darkness, till I could no longer see that handsome devil I pledged my soul to. I looked down at the red roses broken and beginning to dry. I couldn't stand the fact that this man was forever out of my reach and that's when the tears fell from my face. Those tears could at least hydrate those hopeless flowers. I miss judged that man, I saw him for a deep lover and forgot about why he was really here. I turned and headed from the door. I left crying knowing that a future with Sebastian was no longer possible.

That man will never be mine, so why did I keep trying so hard.

I had given up, I, was a hopeless Shinigami that fell for a demon butler. That impossible fairy tale covered in dried roses.


	2. Alice and The Hatter

It's been a whole year since I've seen his darling face, every time I feel we're going to cross paths I run in fear. Just thinking about how I was rejected that day, it broke my heart. My Romeo had run away from me, the hopeless Juliet.

"Grell its time to go." William calls out to me from the doorway to my slumber chamber.

"Very well." I reply knowing it was someone else's turn to die. Ever since that day I've seen my love for being a Shinigami fade away. The fact that we had forbidden love made me want him even more, he was something I couldn't have, and this something I've wanted since I spilt the blood of the lady I truly allied with. I wish I was Alice, I could fall to my wonderland and come and go as I please. Even if it was just a dream.

"Hurry up now." William nagged, but I really was in no mood. I just flipped my red locks to the side and passed him with a sense of rude attitude.

I took the life using the chainsaw I worked hard to get back. Looking back I guess I did go a little insane, I could never tell if that was something he liked about me. I stood on the roof of the victim's home. I could hear the small scream that came from the man's 3 year old daughter as she spotted her father's rotting corpse. I couldn't imagine that image, I could never understand the humans reaction to death. As I stepped toward the edge of the roof, about to leap for home, my red coat got caught on a nail and swung me to the ground. The building was quite large so it was a bit of a fall. I looked to the left to see clocks spinning backwards. I rubbed my eyes to make them disappear, but nothing worked, they really were there. After a moment or so I realized I should have hit the ground by now. No screen or whimper escaped my mouth, I knew this was my fate, simple illusions before a fall to death. I wish this death would last, but as a Shinigami, I'm able to escape the pit of death.

The wind that fell between my hairs paused, I had stopped falling. It felt as if two firm arms had caught me. When I scanned my area I found a land of whimsical features, but it was the two arms holding me that triggered my curiosity. I looked at his face to feel my eyes widen. The shimmering black hair and demonic red eyes was enough to convince me. The tip of his head was covered by a vibrant and decorated top hat. I was set on the ground even though I had no desire to be set down.

"My dear Alice, it seems you've fallen again." The smooth British tone spoke to me so softly.

"Oh! S-Sebastian!" I called out. He tilted is head and looked at me with confusion. Is he not the man that broke my heart?

"I believe you're mistaken." He bowed at me. I put my hand to my chest to make sure I wasn't having a heart attack. "I go by the Mad Hatter around here. Please to see you again Alice."

"Oh, H-Hatter." I stuttered. I barley had any clue, but I had the sense I'm starting to catch on.

"Alice I believe I've miss treated you. My mad senses got the best of me and I didn't think clearly. So now I believe there is something I must tell you now." He said standing.

"And what would that be?" I questioned hoping it was about the time it all ended, the day I woke from my fairy tale. He slowly gripped my hand and ran his fingers through mine. Our hands intertwined and moved together like lovers did the tango. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me from my balance.

"I love you Alice." The simple words were making my heart melt. I knew it all along. His neck extended and I was about to be kissed, this kiss would be from him not for him. A true gift to me. We were so close.

"Grell! Grell wake up!" I heard William's voice call out to me. Someone had been nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the Shinigami that bossed me around staring down at me. I stood and looked black at the old oak I had fallen asleep against. "You have work, now hurry up." He turned and stomped away from me.

"Its was all a dream." I said quietly to myself.

I felt ridiculous. Thinking that there was a wonderland, and that Alice and the Hatter could be together. I will always be the hopeless Alice and he will be my Mad Hatter, to mad for words of love.


	3. Cinderella

My heart shattered into a million pieces. Nothing could stop the nightmares, well they weren't exactly nightmares, but the reality that when I wake up and he's not in my arms anymore. Why is this world so cruel, why must a gentle heart have to suffer?

I want to die. No pain can compare to that of a broken heart. The pain is worse than death; I want to die.

"Grell…" William calls. It was time for me to take another life; they were the lucky ones: they no longer had to live in this horrible world anymore. "Grell!" He called again, nagging at me like an ugly step mother. Ugly step mother… Like Cinderella, maybe I could be like her. All I need is my glass slippers.

"No, that wouldn't work…" I say, as if someone is listening, "I don't have filthy rats to help me…" I am no Princess, what kind of Princess is abandoned by her Prince… The kind that doesn't get a happy ending.

"Grell!" William yelled as I entered the room. I brushed a few strands of my red locks from my face so I could see clearly. Yet my vision was so blurry and moist. I was crying.

"Please excuse my indecency." I muttered under my breath.

"Hurry up and clean up your mess." William demanded. He seemed angry once again as he pointed over to the pile of books that I left stacked on the wooden desk that was hardly used. For once I was into my job as a reaper. I had nothing left in my life that matters, so I found it best to through myself into my pointless work. I nodded, not feeling a need to speak, and walked over to the desk.

"William! Willie!" William looked towards the hallway entrance to see Ronald enter the room as he waved a ticket around. "We found him!" Ronald cheered as he ran up to him. William snatched the slip of paper from his hands and read.

_**The location of Emilia Rodish has been found. You will find her at the Phantomhiv manor during the Summer's Eve Ball. **_

That's all William needed to skim his eyes on before turning at me again. His small nod to but only a small second to code. The Rodish family was a nasty group of supernatural hate. Anything inhuman was a taboo to the great earth. The hate went violent and their blood became famous. They called themselves "Humanity Saviors" and marked to dispose of all vermin that trampled over the human race. Us shinigami got the burden of fighting them. All to protect demons, angles, the whole other side of this world that hid in the shadows. We've been tracking down Emilia for 14 years now. She was a high price, for she was the last of her kind. The last member of the Rodish family.

"It makes total sense that the 19 year old would go. I already confirmed it with the undertaker." Ronald seemed proud of his findings.

"It is settled. Ronald, take Undertaker with you and get her. Make sure that demon doesn't go poking around in our business." William's words struck a sudden chord in my heart and a book slipped out of my hands. The book crashed to the floor and made a sudden noise that brought all the eyes in the room my direction. I just looked over at William blankly. "Is that a problem Grell?

"May I join them in their question?" I asked quietly. Something in my heart hoped that William didn't hear me and I could just take it back.

"No." He answered simply. "Stay here and watch her record." Some rebellious thoughts jumped back into my mind.

"Then what are you going to do? I have to go!" I blurted out. I was shocked at myself. I hadn't sounded that whinny in quite some time. Emilia was originally my case, she was my problem. It wasn't like I had any intention of seeing that demon, I just wanted to finish the job.

"You're staying here Grell." And with that answer the two shinigami left the room. I was angry, furious actually. How dare they kick me off of my own case! I know the Phantomhive manor better than any of them. I could easily get there without being noticed.

"Without being noticed…" I put a hand to my hip and started to think. "Emilia is defiantly a smart cookie. Why couldn't we get to her before?" I was trying to answer my own questions, wanting to make progress on this damn case. Emilia was known for getting away… "Without being noticed!" Why had I not figured it out before? I must beat Ms. Rodish at her own game.

I remember a time when I had kept my beautiful red locks hidden under a brown color. I worked for such a desperate woman, such a broken soul. She was meant for red, she was born for it. I'd like to say that I loved her, but my heart blacked out when I got the chance to meet….

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd pick up those roses, my Master wouldn't enjoy a mess like that." _

The butler will be there. He will be dancing and entertaining guests. He may be Emilia's target... And I refuse to let that happen. I hid my red locks once again under a pure black color. My colors went from red to black. Black is such a depressing color. It is like the shadows, shadows that hid away the dark and the lonely. I let my, now black, hair flow freely. My bangs parted differently so it blocked my right eye. I wore a descent back dress with short frills flowing beside my ankles. The dress had long black sleeves that stretched to my elbows. Even though my heart was broken long ago, I never lost my ladyship. I would never be caught dead in a formal tux. It was fit for me to express my love for dresses whenever the time for formal was needed.

When I finally meet faces with a mirror I was a bit blown away by the stranger I saw standing before me. There stood a beautiful mistress that wasn't plastered in red. I never would have guessed that such a different color could compliment me. Yet, I hated the fact that I didn't recognize myself.

I had never seen the manor so full of wonderful life. The main hall's lights busted through every window. It was decorated with wonderful silver and navy. I made my way in easily, not even dear William caught notice of me. Men and women were smiling and dancing on every corner. The young earl changed little since my last encounter with him. Only a small smile as he twirled with his Miss Elizabeth. The look in their eyes brought the sight of young love. They were hooked on each other, whether they liked it or not. It was a bit unfair how someone so young had love from the start, meanwhile I stood here with dull envious eyes. I stood alone with no one to spark a twinkle in my eyes.

My eyes looked around for the target. A short young woman with light burnet hair that was neatly in an elegant braid stood chatting with a tall stick young man that's looks made my heart flutter instantly. The ash black hair, the charming smile he had for the guest, the neat and perfectly fitted his body perfectly. The man that broke my heart long ago, Sebastian Michaelis. The woman that stood with him was Ms. Rodish herself, and I had to get her away from the demon. My instinct kicked in as I confidently stepped towards them with an innocent smile. The two looked towards me and I looked to see no big reaction from either of them.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you with this dashing man?" I held back every voice crack I could. I wanted to start shaking, I was so nervous. Emilia looked at me with some sly in her stare, as if I was interrupting. I gave a pleasant smile. Sebastian turned to me with a sweet smile and a tiny bow. Emilia nodded and stepped away.

"She is indeed on her own this evening madam. Would you like a dance?" His words were like velvet. His hand was right there for me to take. Those piercing eyes dug strait into my heart. It was then that I realized that I still loved this demon, and nothing in the world could break that. Only this time I was smart. This time I knew the harsh truth and I had accepted it, but yet my heart could not let go. With hesitation I took his hand. The white gloves he wore carried my dainty hands perfectly as we our way.

Perfect turns, perfect movement, and perfect man. It was everything my dreams had told me. I was hear dancing with my Sebbi-chan. Even though I was shadow to him, it was still magical. I had to enjoy every second of this moment before I faded back into the world of my broken truth. The butler was merely doing his job of entertaining the guests, while I dotted on the mysterious curse that was Sir Michaelis.

As the music came to short stop I noticed that some of my hair was fading back to is luscious red. No, not now. All I want is one more dance. I pulled away from him suddenly and our atmosphere broke. When our hands broke away is when I truly regretted my action, but it was too late.

"Thank you for the dance Sebastian!" I yelled out as I ran across the ball room. My feet started aching in the small heals I was wearing, so I kicked them off and ran for the side door.

As I looked back at the busyness of the ball I noticed that my eyes were tearing up. The moister from the tears spread down my cheeks. The moment was too beautiful, I had a chance, but I ran from it. I looked over at the butler and watched him disappear into the crowd without another expression. He was my phantom, my prince, the man I would never be with. I couldn't bear the sight of the beautiful love before me. I turned my head away and looked out at the dark sky as I stood in the doorway to the side exit.

That's when I spotted Emilia sitting on the steps right outside in the garden. I made my way towards her slowly. She seemed sadden. Her dress was slightly torn at the bottom. It had mud spots her and there, but overall she looked like a total wreck. Yet her hair was still the perfect auburn color under the moonlight.

"Miss Rodish." I called out to catch her attention. She looked up at me with sparkling green eyes. Her arms shook ever so slightly as she stood up quickly.

"If you're here to bring my family to justice…. I'll… I refuse to go!" She yelled out nervously. The poor girl looked completely shocked.

"Indeed I am." I nodded softly. She quickly pulled out a gun that was hidden in her dress. It was a simple pistol that had been modified with a special bullet that strikes the soul of anything inhuman. It was a quick and easy death for many shinigami and demon's alike. "My dear, may I ask what happened? Just a moment ago you were a dazzling gem." I didn't want to end this yet, she seemed too broken. To scared. Her eyes were wide with a small twitch. Tears were clearly flowing from her eyes.

"Like you would care. How could you possibly have a heart? You impure beasts." I never took offense to a Rodish's words. They weren't raised right, they were never told that we beasts have a life of our own. I shook my head.

"Our hearts are either very strong… or easy to break. Like glass. I myself, I wear my feelings on my sleeve. They stay there for everyone to see." I looked up to see the clouds were getting thicker. The rain was on its way.

"You're wrong! You things are here to kill." I heard her voice crack gently. I recalled back to her records that we had collected. So many of us died from her bullet. Yet, there was one memory that made me pity the woman.

"You loved a demon. I know what that's like. They have a heart, it's just hard to find." I smile at her. She would have never guessed that I already knew so much about her. She stepped back.

"He couldn't love!" Emilia cried out as she held up the gun and pointed it at me. The rain crashed down to the floor and the black color on my hair instantly washed way with the water. I looked down and summoned my chain saw. Red was my color. Red like my hair and like the weapon I wield. I left my chainsaw drag my arm downward. I wasn't ready to kill.

"Sweetie you and I are more alike than you think." I kept my smile as I looked up at the trembling girl. She was soaked. Her braid was messy and her dress sagged. When our eyes met is when her gun fell to the stone floor. She stood straight and that's when I knew she had learned the truth about us inhuman creatures.

"I… I'm sor-"

Her heart stopped, her voice was silent, and her eyes went peaceful. William had gotten to her before I could. The last Rodish fell to the ground slowly. The thunder started to boom. Somehow I knew that her final days were coming. I would have never killed the maiden, she couldn't die like that. Now she died with the truth being her last thought. As I looked down at her lifeless body I muttered that all was forgiven.

"I believe I owe you an apology Grell. You were actually a grand distraction." William stood and fixed the one strand of hair that blocked his view. I nodded silently. "She had managed to get to Ronald. I knew that she would be trouble so I joined the three at the ball." The words were like white noise to me. My thoughts were most important to me at this very moment.

The sun was out for once. The next day was the day I stepped back into the world as a fateful shinigami. No more being a screw up, no more heart break… or so I thought.

As I put another helpless soul to rest I turned the alleyway corner to see my phantom standing not too far in front of me. He walked over to me, straight to me. As if I was his target on this peaceful day.

"Grell, I believe one of that Emilia Rodish made an appearance at the summer's Eve ball last night." He informed me, but I already knew this.

"Yes. I know, and I must inform you that she was taken care of before she caused any harm to you or your master." I avoided gazing in eye contact. My words were dull, and Sebastian noticed.

"I see. If it isn't any trouble, could you please inform young Phantomhive? We have taken on a case that may involve her information." He was asking me to make my way to the manor. My heart jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes." I had never answered a question so simply.

The manor was clean and quiet. It was like when I use to run through the halls shouting my love for the demon to the rest of the building. I kept a descent lady-like smile to make myself seem pleasant. I wore my average attire, all the same besides the lack of a long red jacket. I had stopped wearing it long ago. Sebastian stopped in the main hall and looked straight back at me.

"Is something the wrong?" I asked curiously as he stared back at me.

"Indeed. It seems that some maiden left her shoes here last night." He looked over to a familiar pair of uncomfortable black heels. The same heels I wore to the ball. I stood up straight and looked back at him.

"How s-strange, and what a shame." My nervousness was showing bluntly now. I started to scan the floor with my eyes and managed to see a piece of my hair. The small tip was still black. I panicked inside and pushed my hair back behind my shoulders. "W-who was this maiden?" I asked to occupy my mind from the panic.

"I did not get her name. Somehow she stole me away for a dance and left me there alone a moment later." Sebastian seemed to be stepping closer. I tried to avoid looking up at him, but it was hard.

"What a dramatic thing to do. This maiden must've been a busy woman." I looked at the tiled floor and twiddle my fingers. As he stopped right in front of me I realized that this meeting had nothing to do with Emilia. I finally and slowly looked up at the demon to see the tiniest of smiles on his face. Every smile of his was devious in one way or another, but this one was different.

"Agreed, but I do believe I owe that maiden an apology. As she stumbled away I couldn't help but think that she would look much better in red." The words that came from his mouth felt like a prince's confession. Slowly he stretched out his hand and his smile grew. I looked at the hand to see he wasn't wearing his gloves. His pale hand was out there for me to touch. This was my dream land. I was his Cinderella and he was my prince. I reached out with hesitation. I didn't want this dream to end. I wanted to be asleep forever. My skin met his and I stepped closer to him. His hand was so cold… so cold. He pulled me closer and I looked up to see those piercing eyes that had cursed me long ago. His stare was so cold, but still… there was a sparkle. We began to turn and move to the music in our imaginations. All that could be heard in the manor was the tiny steps that came off of our shoes. He was so cold, his gaze, his hands, his love. Cold… This whole time his love was cold. Icy and hard, but it was there. His love for me was there and alive. When our movement stopped we stood there looking at each other for a short moment. "My words were loud and harsh, but not true."

"All these years I had almost given up on you. My love never faded though, not one bit." My heart jumped at increasing speeds. My words were full of hope again. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. "My Sebbi-chan." I said calmly with a peaceful smile.

"I never even tried to think of you as nothing more than an annoying ray of hope that I was stuck with, but when you disappeared… It left time for my mind to wonder." Our lips meet, not even a second after he spoke such words of reassurance. His kiss was cold, just like his eyes and his touch… it was all so cold.

_No matter how cold it would be, it was there. His love for me was there, it was just…. Cold._

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IT WHEN I SAID! I decided to add in my OC a bit… DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE DX**

**Thank you all so much for staying with me is whole time. To be honest I wrote the fanfic when I was upset and nothing in my life was going right. Things got better and I never continued it because my style changed and I focused on the lighter side of romance. I lost a bit of inspiration, that was until I wrote them two dancing and my fantasies drifted in and BAM! I love this thing once again. I may write more GrellXSebbi in the future and maybe some CielXAlois, but I promise nothing. Once again thank you all so much! ^-^**


End file.
